memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazon raider
The Kazon raider was a Trabe starship class, a raider/small warship in operation in the 24th century. When the Kazon rose up against their Trabe rulers, they seized numerous raiders, and were the main users by 2371. ( ) By the early 25th century, the Kazon raiders were more advanced, and were upraded into heavy raiders when they came into possession of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. ( }}) History and specifications The Trabe kept the Kazon in slavery until Jal Sankur united the Kazon Collective sects and overthrew the Trabe in 2346. The Kazon prevented the Trabe from settling any world, and seized many ships from the Trabe fleet. ( ) thumb|A Kazon raider. The Kazon culture was ill-equipped to create, and thus unable to built further ships. Existing raiders were repaired in a make-do approach. In the 24th century, Kazon raiders were small warships, circa 160 meters long. They shared their design with the smaller Kazon fighters, only visually differeniable by featuring a bridge section where the fighter held a cockpit. The raider was shaped like a dirigble or airship, with a trunk protruding downward from the bow, and fins extending the body at various spots. The base color was light brown or ochre. Raiders were armed with with at least two blue-emitting phaser arrays at the bow, and could fire photonic charges. They were no match for a Federation starship. ( ) In the year 2372, the Trabe refugee fleet led by Mabus included Kazon raiders. ( ) When the Alpha Quadrant Alliance returned to the Delta Quadrant in full force in 2410, they encountered the Kazon again and learned that the Kazon had advanced. Now, they could be found beyond the Nekrit Expanse and as far coreward as Vaadwaur Prime. ( | | }}) The technologically upgraded Kazon raider was armed with a pair of blue-emitting single phaser beam arrays, one front and aft, respectively. The torpedo launcher, situated at the bow, was fitted for photon torpedos. The AQA first engaged the Kazon in the Entaba system when protecting the Talaxian asteroid colony. ( ) When the AQA gained access to Kazon raiders through the Ferengi-operated Lobi Crystal Consortium, these vessels were upgraded again. Kazon raiders fielded by AQA commanding officers were tier 6 heavy raiders, equivalent to a Klingon bird-of-prey. Mounted on the fore was a pair of disruptor dual cannons, a disruptor dual beam array, and a photon torpedo launcher. Two disruptor turrets armed the aft. Ships of the class were also pre-equipped with an omnidirectional experimental weapon, the ion stream projector. All weapons were rated mark X. Like every AQA vessel commanded by an officer ranked vice admiral or higher, the maximum speed was in excess of warp 9.9, and the ship was equipped with transwarp and quantum slipstream engines. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * * Category:Starship classes Category:24th century starship classes Category:25th century starship classes Raider Raider Raider Raider Category:Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship classes Category:Raider classes Category:Heavy raider classes Category:Warship classes Category:Tier 6 starship classes